Wild Fire
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: What if Jace found out he had a sister? How will fate change when Clary thought her life was about to become easier? New friends and enemies arise all because her mother kept yet another secret from her, one just as vital as the last.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Fire

Everyone knows, that if you play with fire… you get burnt. And yet it always seems that our most powerful temptations seem to burn us in the end. No matter what we do or where we do it.

Half my life was lived in secrets and hiding, and now, the other is full of surprises and changes. Everything is different and the cold reality of it all is simply the hardest and the most enduring in which some must live. Love, hate, power, truth, and deceit rule out many lives for many years and unless you can be one to help fight it off or choose your own destiny, life will always be something to work and practice at.

For a large part of humanity is based on life and death, the other is how you live your experiences and the times and places you do things for people. At this point, I find myself very close to the breaking point.

Sighing, I turned my head as I watched solemnly down the halls of the institute yet again. It was a regular occurrence. Weather it be the fact that so many people and places seem to do more bad then good, or the fact that when I thought my life would become easier, it ended up turning on me.

Looking forward, my eyes naturally searched for something more as I looked to see the front door push open. Instinctively, my hands went to my stele, for even if it failed me as a weapon, it gave me strong reassurance and a calming sense of power.

Stalking forward, I peered closer as I saw the rain pouring from outside. Grey clouds over head stained the skies shades of light and dark as I sighed and shook my head. It had been weeks, and yet I still found it difficult to rid myself of old habits.

"Clarissa Morgenstern I presume?" a cold voice asked from behind me as I whipped around vigorously, eyes blazing and my heart racing just as fast as the stallions on the racetracks. The nerves up and down my body were radiating like the sun and my very anxiety was nearing the pass of self control.

"Fairchild, Clary Fairchild." I corrected her, sizing her up considerably as I watched a small smirk pass her features.

She was striking, only a few inches taller then I was, but appearance wise all the different. With a small petite body and measurements to compliment her size. Flawless skin and short blond hair covered her head as her dark brown roots complimented her skin tone and defined beauty. With hair covering half her face, straight and pointed, her electric blue eyes stood out against her smoky makeup as I cautiously wondered how on earth she managed to keep herself dry.

How many times people had told me I was beautiful or pretty was surprising, but under her stare, she made me feel inferior, much like Isabelle's beauty but in a different sense.

"I am in search for your mother, Jocelyn Fairchild… might you tell me where I am able to find her?" she grinned slightly as I looked down the hall, curious as to find another person to help me in this situation.

"No." I stated coldly as she simply nodded her head and continued to stare me down intensly.

"Clary?" I heard Jace's ringing voice as I turned to face him, only to see his eyes adverted towards the new girls'. In a way, they looked very much alike. Both striking with the same golden blond hair and intimidating eyes, the same slight tan.

In an instant I turned back to the girl to look to her skin once again. This time, something all together took me off guard. Unrecognizable runes' covered her skin in intricate patterns, marking and shapes I had never seen before.

"Who's this?" he asked, snaking an arm around my shoulders as I turned to him before looking back to the mysterious girl before me.

After discovering Jace wasn't my brother or blood related, the biggest shock was to find him gone. And after just getting him back safe and sound, it was a wonder I hadn't confessed my feelings long before then. Though it was twisted and wrong, there wasn't just any connection between us, something had changed.

Now, every time we touched, it was like an electric shock, every time we kissed it felt as if he held and kissed me it was like it was the first and last time he would ever do so. Never had I felt the same about anyone, and I didn't want it to change anytime soon.

"I don't know. She just stopped in." I sighed as the girl's amused expression returned.

"How rude of me." she grinned. "My name is Fawn Aeron Merikh."

"Merikh?" Jace scoffed in arrogance at the sound of the name. I had to admit, it sounded different, but it was nothing compared to those I had heard before.

With a slight bow of her head, as if she understood his temptation of amusement towards her name, she responded in a cool and calm tone. "Yes Shadowhunter, it means death, slaughter." she smiled as I felt Jace tense behind me.

"What is your business being here? You are dressed for battle and your runes are not ones that can be identified, at this point, you are in possession of the Institute." he stated in another manor, his voice more serious then before. "You step onto our land as one from another, by law, without permission, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you here."

"You really believe that I will willingly stay?" she asked, a slight hint of a hidden emotion laced within her voice. One not so clearly recognized.

"We have our ways." Jace countered, pushing me behind him as he took out a small yet powerful dagger.

"You think you can threaten me Jace Herondale?" she asked arrogantly as Jace tensed once again, her very presence unnerving.

"That's not my name." he stated sharply as the girl before him cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused glance.

"Why it is you people insist on taking a name that is not your own confuses me to no end. But very well." she sighed before adding. "Should you believe that I will stay, no, should you believe that you can keep me here you are living an illusion. Unless you take me to see Jocelyn Fairchild, I must leave you."

"How about you make us a deal?" I looked up to Jace again as his past tone returned all to quickly for my liking. I was actually quite set on her leaving now without seeing my mother.

"I do not make deals with your kind." she grinned as I stepped out from behind Jace.

"Surely a lovely girl such as yourself would bend to help out a fellow Shadowhunter all the same?" his old charm returned as I inwardly remembered the last time he had used his charm on the Fairy Queen, it ended up with us kissing. And should it happen once again, I was hoping it to be a little more private.

"I am not a fairy, Jace… I cannot be tempted and swayed by charm." she smirked as Jace's grin returned.

"Ah, but would you do it for the sake of your name? For once you leave here, I guarantee that every Shadowhunter in the land will know who you are and what you look like off by heart." he grinned as the smile faded slightly from her face, leaving an expressionless mask.

"Take me to see Jocelyn Fairchild, and perhaps we might find an agreement." she countered as Jace nodded his head before motioning for her to follow close behind.

After leading her up to the study, Jace hastily knocked on the door as the muffled voices halted all together. After agonizing moments, they pulled the door open to reveal Robert, Luke and my mum surrounding the dimply lit fire in high backed chairs. Maryse shooed us inside and shut the door behind as my mother stood from her chair and watched in all her glory.

"Clary, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, her eyes full on confusion and Luke, my new found father stood up beside her, shadowing her slightly smaller frame.

Stepping aside, I watched Fawn step forward and my mother and Luke's eyes went directly towards her.

Standing tall and proud, she looked between the two as if she considered them equals before speaking. "Mi scuso Lucian Greymark e Jocelyn Fairchild venuta a voi in questo momento. Ma il caos sta scoppiando sotto e sono afriad che ho un favore importante e chiedo a nome del mio anziani." Mum's face remained mutual as she watched the girl with immense interest, Luke, on the other hand, stood and watched her as something different glinted within his eyes.

"What does she want?" I whispered to Jace as he leant down to respond.

"She wants a favour of your mother and Luke. What… I don't know yet." he whispered back as I nodded my head in understanding.

"Step forward." Luke demanded as silence filled the room for mere seconds. Obediently, Fawn took several steps forward until she was about four to five feet away from them.

"Amatis Herondale… do you know of her?" he asked as I tried to keep my face neutral. Amatis had taken me in to safe keeping for a while when Luke had not been able to. I hadn't seen or heard of her since.

"Yes Lucian. You have pour memory if you do not remember my days as your niece once upon a time." the room went silent as Luke's eyes widened at the very mention of the fact.

"You couldn't be." he retorted at once, the disbelief clear in his face.

"I'm not anymore. That was long ago and it in the past. Mi chiedere che, per motivi di altri, ci dica dove il libro di fuoco selvaggio è così possiamo trovare e ripristinare ciò che è rotto." when Luke and my mum simply stood and stared at the girl, she tried once again.

"Mi permetto di voi, di vostri fratelli e la sorella di armi. Per motivi del Raptor. Per il nostro futuro." pulling up the sleeve of her battle wear, she put forth what looked the tattoo of a rune based dragon with wings on her left forearm.

With a slight gasp, Luke looked to my mother immediately as Jace stepped forward and brought the girl back forcefully, all while I stood out of place unsure of their actions. "Jocelyn I swear I never knew she was a Reaper. I'm sorry. I would have dealt with her another way had I known."

"That is quite alright Jace. But you have to release her." mum stated in a calm and collected manor as Jace turned to her and starred as if she were crazy.

"What… Jocelyn I-" but he was cut off before he could say another word.

"You can't kill a Reaper Jace. Besides, if anything… we want one on our side. You heard what she asked of. Things seem fine."

"Fine? She's a Reaper. I don't know your definition of fine, but mine isn't this." he hissed with much venom, gesturing to the girl before me as he spat the words outwards. In no way did I appreciate the way he spoke to my mother, but he wouldn't have done so had it not been for the fact that something was wrong.

"Perhaps you should take Clary for a walk and explain Jace. We'll watch the girl for now." her voice was, yet again, calm as Luke watched with weary eyes, Jace let go forcefully and turned to face me, grabbing a hold of my hand and storming out of the room.

Once we reached the kitchen, he stopped and let go. Running his hands through his hair, he clenched his eyes closed and sighed outwardly. "Jace…" I wondered aloud as he leant onto the counter and shook his head.

"Look Clary, your still fairly new to this. There are things, people, demons, terms that you have yet to learn about. And the Reapers should have been your first lesson." he sighed once again when suddenly Isabelle and Alec stepped into the room.

"So the new girls a Reaper? Interesting…" Isabelle tossed the idea back and forth as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table, Alec remained silent.

"The Reaper's are group of selected Shadowhunters. They're different from us. They, like you, can make runes whenever they please. With the beauty of a thousand fairies and the power and skill of ten Shadowhunters packed into one." he paused as I tried to process it. "They're outlaws Clary, living hidden from the Clave."

"Surprisingly, the Clave's about the only group that doesn't know about them." Isabella added as Jace turned and glared at her.

"They have a book, the Book of Wild Fire that holds their secrets, and a couple of years ago it was taken. Now, they search, kill, and torture those who they fully believe possess it. There aren't many left, but their ten times more deadly and hard to find let alone catch as Valentine was. And I have no doubt they'll be ten times more difficult to defeat." he stated seriously, his eyes blazing with a hidden emotion as he sat and starred me down.

"What's the deal… wouldn't she be in alliance with us if she's a Shadowhunter?" I asked as Isabelle and Alec both scoffed at the idea. Smirking and shaking their heads as they stood and took the few needed steps to close the distance between us.

"Their assassins Clary. And I know for a fact that in mundane language as much as ours, the word _assassins_ isn't a good one." Alec smirked as Jace gave him a warning glance.

"Their secret agents, for Lucifer as well as the Angels. They're just too good… they can't get caught." Isabelle added as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Opening it before taking a long drink and setting it back down on the counter.

"So what's wrong with her again?" I asked for a final clarification as Alec simply rolled his eyes and Isabelle scoffed. Jace shooting them both looks before turning back to me.

"They can't be trusted Clary. Their strong, powerful, smart, and reckless and even if that girl, Fawn, seems different, she's not. Their all the same. Every last one of them." he hissed the last part under his breath.

"Jace, what does that have to do with us?" I asked when suddenly, mum, Luke, the Lightwoods and Fawn all walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here." mum mused as she looked between Jace and I and the hold he had on me.

"Yes, well as it stands… the book of Wild Fire is not among us and until that can be changed, Fawn will stay here. It is much to far to travel back and forth and until we can find a better place to keep her, this is our newest solution. You will train and study all the same, nothing is to change. Is that clear?" mum asked sceptically, starring purposefully at Jace rather then the others.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked suddenly, his voice begging mum to tell him other then the facts he already knew.

"Yes Jace. Now, we have some unattained business to take care of, and I believe you should all be working on your private studies." she clipped hoarsely before walking from the kitchen, Luke, Maryse, and Robert quickly following behind her.

Looking around, I turned to see Jace glaring hard at Fawn as she merely starred back with an overpowering sense of boredom. "It is impolite to stare." she stated after many minutes of silence.

I had to say, she hasn't said anything to make me dislike her in anyway, not that I appreciated her bluntness with my mother but it seemed it was how her kind was raised.

"You wouldn't know. You haven't any feelings to be offended with." Jace spat back viciously.

"All the same, it is rather rude." she countered as Jace's glare only intensified.

"On other account, Isabelle Lightwood, I hear you possess the finest whip in the land, they also say your abilities with it are putstanding. Perhaps you might show me sometime. Your strategy is one talked about through the land." she smiled as Isabelle grinned and held her head higher than before. I had to admit, Fawn's beauty countered Izzy's, but she seemed satisfied.

"And Alec, your name is known throughout the land also, for your bravery, courage, and cunning ability to use your intelligence to your advantage. High class to say the least." she mused as Alec expression changed to one similar to Isabelle's.

"And Clarissa and Jace, you needn't need another look, from what I hear you two are some of the best. It's an honour to meet such Shadowhunter's your age capable of so much. Intriguing." her compliment brought a smile to my face as Jace simply scowled more at her words.

"Guys, don't fall for it. She just saying that to get to us." Jace warned as Alec, Izzy and I all turned to him at the same time.

"How do you know?" Isabelle asked as Jace's eyes turned to Fawn.

"Because, Reapers are known for their lying skills. Come on, who do you know would really tell you such things?" he asked with a scoff when Alec and Isabelle's faces changed immediately. Even I felt a little bruised from that blow.

"Their true Jace, you just don't like the idea of having someone better then you. At least the Reaper knows how to pay a compliment." Isabelle spat as she stepped forward beside Fawn. "My name's Isabelle, that's my brother Alec and you know those two. You can hang out with me, I like you already." she smiled, walking from the kitchen with Alec and Fawn straggling behind.

"Jace, Clary, I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us." she offered with a slight smile.

"No thanks. I don't tend to keep company with the likes of you." he snarled back.

"I'd love to." I replied reverently, ignoring the look of utter shock as Fawn offered a smile and began to walk out of the room behind the others.

Before I could leave, Jace had pulled me back and grabbed both my arms. "Clary… are you really going to let this girl come between us?" he asked accusingly.

"No, but you're the one driving this, this stake between us. Even Alec and Isabelle appreciate the compliments she gave them." after pausing for a few seconds, I couldn't help but feel like his glare was burning holes through me. "Look Jace, everyone here is going through a hard time, I think… that maybe you should try and show some gratitude to everyone, I mean they've stuck by us all the way. I just don't see why it's so hard for you."

"Clary, it's either me or her, you can't have both." he warned.

"I'm not choosing between you or her. I'm not choosing anyone. I just think that it might be good for everybody to be around someone who knows how to flatter people. It's what they need."

"Clary..." he paused as I turned on him again.

"Look Jace, I don't know if you realize this, but even if she was adopted, which looks most likely, she is technically related to you. In some sence." I reasoned, taking one last look at his glaring face as I turned and walked from the room.

Slightly offended he would accuse me of such, but also pleased I had found it in me to stand for what was right.

Or at least what seemed right.

* * *

This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction, so your output would be greatly appretiated!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jace, Clary, I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us." she offered with a slight smile. _

"_No thanks. I don't tend to keep company with the likes of you." he snarled back. _

"_I'd love to." I replied reverently, ignoring the look of utter shock as Fawn offered a smile and began to walk out of the room behind the others. _

_Before I could leave, Jace had pulled me back and grabbed both my arms. "Clary… are you really going to let this girl come between us?" he asked accusingly. _

"_No, but you're the one driving this, this stake between us. Even Alec and Isabelle appreciate the compliments she gave them." after pausing for a few seconds, I couldn't help but feel like his glare was burning holes through me. "Look Jace, everyone here is going through a hard time, I think… that maybe you should try and show some gratitude to everyone, I mean they've stuck by us all the way. I just don't see why it's so hard for you."_

"_Clary, it's either me or her, you can't have both." he warned. _

"_I'm not choosing between you or her. I'm not choosing anyone. I just think that it might be good for everybody to be around someone who knows how to flatter people. It's what they need."_

I suppose in a way, it hurt me to say those things. Perhaps it was because after everything we'd been through. All of his stubborn acts and stupid doings, we had been torn apart by something so ridiculous as his dislike for someone else.

"Are you alright Clarissa?" Fawn's startling voice called out through the hall as I snapped from my constant bothering thoughts and turned to look at her with a startling expression.

"Clary," I corrected her quickly as she smirked and nodded her head slightly, before proceeding to walk down the hall, and away from myself. "Wait…" I called out as she halted mid step and froze on the spot. "Okay, I'm not alright. It's… it's Jace." I closed my eyes tightly before sighing and running a hand through my hair. I didn't normally trust people this way, and if anything, this was not her part to say anything, so I shouldn't have brought her into this. But I was sick of making decision for myself... maybe it would be better to have someone else's opinion.

"I see." she turned on me abruptly, an unreadable expression on her face as she sauntered slowly to my side and turned to face me. Looking to her with disbelieving eyes, I couldn't find it in me to see her with anyone other then the people she would most likely be fighting against.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. You seem nice and pleasant, so I can't see what he has against you. But he's hurting the people he loves and he doesn't even see that he's doing it." I sighed and moved to one of the cushioned benches at the side of the hallway, leaning forward, I pressed my head into my hands and was only half aware when the cushion beside me moved and I felt the slight weight hold down the seat.

"I know for a fact that you all believe I'm some vicious hybrid, but as much as I'd like to believe, apart from all the training, I've lived somewhat of a normal life before." I turned to Fawn and shook my head when I saw her looking in the opposite direction, as if contemplating something important. "Alright, even if it was just for a couple of days undercover." she added abruptly as I smirked and suppressed a laugh.

"Fawn! Clary! What are you two doing?" I turned to see Isabelle sauntering down the halls with Alec hot on her heels. "We're suppose to be training!" she argued defensively as Fawn jumped to her feet quickly and stepped forwards a little bit.

"Isabelle, I apologize. But Clary and I were speaking, if you give us two minutes, we'll follow you to the training room. I just had a quick question to ask her." looking between the back of Fawn, and Isabelle, I was shocked when Isabelle smiled, nodded her head and turned to join Alec as they marched back up the halls and to the left.

Turning to face me, she had a smile on her lips as I smirked and stood up profoundly. "Thanks…" I muttered as she nodded her head and offered a smile. I knew for a fact if Isabelle and Alec would have seen me this way there would have been no doubt I couldn't run from the prying side of their genes. "I owe you." I added after a moment as she stood beside me and sighed.

"Clary… I do hope you don't think any less of me because of how I've been raised."

Bowing my head slightly, I couldn't help but ask myself that question. It was true, after what Jace and the other's had told me, there was no doubt that my patience and trust had worn a little thin. But then again, I knew what it was like to be judged because of where you came from, or who you were raised as. So I was in no position to be picky.

"Honestly, I did at first. The stories they told, they seemed to make your kind out as ruthless, undisputed killers that got away with everything." looking to her, I expected to see, well something more of an emotion then what she had.

With a laugh, I starred at her disbelievingly when she turned to me. "You know Clary, I wouldn't hold it against you if you thought like Jace. I mean, I can see where's he's coming from, and the stories are true. My kind are killers, it's how we're taught to live. We don't have time for people to get in the way, so… we take the easiest way out."

"Killing people?" I asked incredulously as she nodded her head. Suddenly, I could see Jace's reasoning more and more.

"Look Clary, I know that you know what it's like to be raised away from the world you really belong to. But this is how I've been raised. We hunt, we find, we kill if people they get in the way. It's not a choice we're given, it's a binding to a life that we've been handed. You of all people should know the importance of family." sighed said nonchalantly as I shook my head. I had almost thought she was normal for a moment, but Jace was right.

"Yeah, but I also know when to say no. When to stand against the people you're meant to love in order to see through what is really right." I said as she sighed and shook her head slightly. As if I were a misbehaving child that didn't know the difference.

"Be that as it may, I also presume you know what's it's like to loose people you care about, people you love. To see other's that gave their lives to help you, die from a cause that it better and stronger then you are. A fate for people that you could have avoided had you made the other decision, perhaps not the right one, but the one to save others." I knew there was truth in her voice. And the times I thought about everything that could have been avoided, everything that I could have stopped if I would have made a different move, retrace my steps and think things over clearer.

"Look Clary, I don't expect you to understand my life, or how I live it. But at least respect the fact that my people live for each other, and no one else. So when our secrecy and safety are brought into the picture, we will do anything to be sure that they are kept secure and protected." as much as I hated to admit it, it made sense, and though there were many reasons to think otherwise, she couldn't be much more of a less person for wanting to protect her people.

"Maybe we should get a move on towards the others, for I fear that perhaps Isabelle will come back and release her full fury on us both." as she began to saunter up the hall, I remained in the same spot. I don't know if I was catching a case of a minor bipolar disease or something, but I just couldn't decide if I liked this girl or not.

"Yeah, well hell hath no fury like an irritated Isabelle Lightwood." I smiled while following her towards the institute's training room where Alec was practicing his sword combat and Isabelle, hitting targets with her whip.

"It's about time you two showed up." Isabelle commented, never loosing focus but the annoyance in her voice enough to steer clear of her area all together. "Alec and I were beginning to wonder what had happened to you." she added after slight hesitation.

Nodding my head, I looked around just in time to see Jace walk into the room also, a hard, mean glare stuck to his expression, and his eyes never leaving Fawn and I. Immediately, he walked over to one of the target lines, and picked up a small handful of the daggers used more likely for throwing then real battle. Watching him with cautious eyes, he starred at me for a few moments before turning to the target and throwing the small knives with perfect precision.

"Would you care to try anything?" I asked Fawn as she watched the others closely.

"No thank you Clary, for now I'll just wait and watch." nodding my head, I sauntered towards Jace as he began to speak.

"Why not Reaper? To modest to practice in front of us?" he asked in almost a mocking tone as Isabelle and Alec froze on the spot and stiffened slightly. Turned to Jace, I glared hard at him as he turned around slowly and subtly, a cruel glint in his eyes.

"Of course not, but I would rather not right now." she countered, just as coolly as before.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you either weren't good enough, or think your just too good." he tried again when her expression turned unreadable and she turned on her heal abruptly, heading for the door.

"Show some respect." he hissed as I looked at him disbelievingly, "Don't walk away when someone's talking to you." without a second thought, he twirled the dagger in his hand and poised for a throw. Sadly, even with enhanced movements, there was no doubt I wasn't fast enough to stop him.

So as the knife flew towards Fawn, I held my breath and starred unmoving, as in the blink of an eye… she had popped her own sword up into her hands and whirled around, as if knowing already where and when the dagger would strike. With one easy movement, she collided her weapon with Jace's and sent his skittering to the floor.

Relieving herself from her stance, she placed her sword back in it's belt and stood up defiantly. Jace was frozen, a hard glare on his face and his hands clenched at his sides. Isabelle and Alec were petrified, as if someone had shocked them into paralysation. "You have something to say?" Jace demanded boldly as Fawn shook her head as if in disappointment.

Leaning down she picked up the small dagger and played with it in her hands, juggling it back and forth before weighing it. At first, I thought she was going to throw it back, but when she looked up to meet his eyes, something changed. "Throw it, I dare you." Jace's mocking voice tantalized her every move, as she smiled and shook her head.

"Rule number one…" she started as I turned to her and watched more closely, seeing every fleck of anguish and cool, collected self reliance before it was masked over again. "Never attack the blood of comrade that you would give blood to keep."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked childishly as she dropped the dagger and it stuck straight into the wooden floor. It's hilt and blade forming a perfect angle.

"You are weak… the ultimate warrior leaves no openings, except in his mind. Foolish to attack your own blood." she added before turning and walking from the training room, silence following her footsteps as I turned towards Jace, anger clearly showing.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe it means if you would have spilled your blood, she would have done the same to you. 'Attack your own blood.' Like an eye for an eye." Alec shrugged his shoulder and went back to his previous doings when Jace finally looked me in the eye.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded hoarsely as he scoffed and shook his head, turning back to the targets and taking more daggers out.

"Some things, you'll never understand Clary." I heard him sigh as I shook my head.

"That's it Jace, I'm done. I don't want to put up with it anymore. You win, I quit." I admitted, retreating towards the door and following after Fawn.

"Clary…" he called out, as if it was hard to believe what I had said. Though I was pretty sure I spoke loud and clear. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving, I'm finished Jace."

"What's that suppose to mean? You hardly even know her!" he yelled, anger leaking from his voice as I turned on him and tried to control my voice. I didn't want anyone else involved in this that I didn't need.

"You attacked her from behind Jace! I thought nobody was coward enough to do that, but apparently I'm wrong! It's like a don't even know you anymore!" I argued as he began to walk forward, but with a single shake of my head, he stopped mid-step.

"Come on Clary." he countered defiantly.

"Forget it Jace, I'm done." I replied, walking from the room and chasing after Fawn as I could hear his angered groan and a large clatter of metal from behind me. But I didn't care, if he wanted to be like that, then he could. Just don't ask me to watch.


End file.
